The orthodox premise of chiropractic practice is defined as the correction, restoration toward normal, or replacement of misalignments of subluxated vertebrae by the act of adjusting such subluxated vertebrae to their normal, relative position. A subluxation is a condition caused by vertebrae misalignments. A subluxation results from the abnormal movement of subluxated vertebra, which through pressure, or interference of an irritation producing mechanism detrimentally affects the nervous system, specifically the spinal cord which is lodged in the vertebral canal, and can cause abnormal functioning of the central nervous system which manifests itself in a variety of conditions and/or diseases in humans.
The process of the present invention is based on the premise that the atlas vertebra also known as "C-1", that is, the uppermost vertebra of the human spine which supports the skull is the most important vertebra in the spinal column because of its proximity to the caudal region of the brain stem.
Observations in a large number of cases have shown that pelvic distortion is accompanied by, and correlates with, some misalignment in the C-1 vertebrae, in one or more planes or its positional relationship to the occiput. It is desirable to be able to quickly, accurately, and reproducibly, determine this information.
It has long been known to chiropractors that it is important to correct occiputal-atlanto-axial subluxations. Typically, in the past, correction of such subluxations has been accomplished by using X-rays as the primary source of information as to the location of C-1, subjacent vertebrae and the positional relationship of C-1 to the occiput. In the prior normal routine, a series of X-rays were taken in the three planes of motion in which spinal vertebrae can abnormally move and a listing prepared from an analysis of the degrees of abnormal motion. After adjustment, a second series of X-ryas were taken and an appraisal made of the degree of correction of the misalignments.
Generally stated, this invention provides a process which provides vertebrae location information that is useful to chiropractor in determining the absence or presence of nerve pressure caused by a subluxated atlas. This information comprises measurements of bodily distortion including distortion of the pelvis, vertebrae in the lumbosacral region or other portions of the spinal column, and distortion of the spinal column as a whole. Such information is indicative of distortion, or imbalance in the reticular formation of the brain stem which causes spastic contracture in the skeletal muscles.
A process which enables the determinations of distortions of vertebrae subjacent to the atlas, by procedures and means other than X-ray, and which provides accurate information as to the the effects of an atlas adjustment, or the need for further adjustment. Such procedures in addition to providing a fast and inexpensive method of determining the desired vertebrae locations also eliminates the necessity for repeat X-ray determinations and thereby reduces exposure to X-rays.